White Blank Page
by beingmargoroth
Summary: 'That's how Prince Charming should have awoken Snow White,' Blaine murmured breathlessly as he pulled away moments later. 'Like that.'  Klaine One Shot


**Lyrics (at the beginning and end): Mumford and Sons - White Blank Page (hence the title)**

**Also, I don't own Glee or any of the characters (as much as I wish I did).**

_Can you lie next to her,  
><em>_And give her your heart,  
><em>_Your heart,  
><em>_As well as your body?_

'Kurt.'

At the sound of Blaine's voice, Kurt peeled back his eyelids and found him leaning over him slightly, an amused smile on his face. He stayed lying in the grass for a moment, simply to memorise the dark curls protruding from all vast amounts of gel in his hair, the small half-moon scar above his left eyebrow – curtsey of his sister and a Jimmy Choo shoe she'd thrown at him three years ago during one of their heated discussions – and the way his string of pearl-white teeth flashed at him when he smiled.

It took Kurt a moment to realise just how long he'd been staring before he blushed and pulled himself up, trying to act as if that hadn't happened. But Blaine was smirking softly as he sat back on his hunches and watched him fidgeted.

'No,' he murmured, crawling forwards to trap him. 'Lie back down.'

'_Blaine_,' he whined, unable to do anything but what he'd asked.

'Close your eyes.'

'What?'

'Just do it,' he begged, adding, 'Please?'

'You're weird,' he muttered, shutting his eyes anyway.

Kurt was sure Blaine said something afterwards, but he wasn't really listening to him anymore. All his senses were burning, suddenly very aware of all the minute details. He felt Blaine move above him, hearing the grass scratch as he moved, and then his hot breath hit him as he dropped a kiss onto Kurt's lips, nothing but a small gasp echoing from Blaine's lips, just loud enough for Kurt to hear.

'That's how Prince Charming should have awoken Snow White,' Blaine murmured breathlessly as he pulled away moments later. 'Like that.'

_Oh, okay. That made sense. _'Can I open my eyes now?' he gasped.

But Blaine just pressed his lips to his again, deciding Kurt didn't need an answer. Or deciding that he just couldn't have his lips that closed to him and not become too busy kissing him, slowly and softly, savouring the taste of him. But there more, something else… Blaine's kisses were so light and careful, yet deliberately and intense, as if he wasn't sure what was happening but he wanted it to last.

At long last, Kurt couldn't stand it anymore and he moaned against his skin, Blaine's tongue currently too preoccupied with stroking the spot just below his ear where his jaw joined. Blaine chuckled roughly, before pressing down on his neck, all teeth, hard enough to nip at the skin.

'I'm pretty sure Snow White didn't have any hickeys,' Kurt gasped as Blaine gripped his waist and pulled himself closer to him.

Kurt shuddered at the closeness, of their bodies pressed up against each other, but the sound was lost under the raggedness of their breathing, both of them out of breath. Even if he was a little uncomfortable with it, he didn't want Blaine to leave. Kurt felt like he was about to burst as he tangled her hands in his hair, pulling and leaning his lips up towards Blaine's. His tongue danced in Kurt's mouth as his fingers groped his back, looking for something to grip onto – as if he was about to slip away.

Blaine withdrew his tongue and he chose this moment to draw a breath, taking a pause to let his brain catch up with his body. And that's when it hit Kurt. That was when he realised what they were doing and – above all – _where_. As Blaine lent forwards, ready to resume kissing him, Kurt tried to shake his head and hold him off.

'We can't,' he whimpered breathlessly. 'Not here.'

And Blaine knew that, because he pulled back, sitting up on his haunches, nodding as he tried to get his breath back. 'You're right,' he admitted. 'You're right.'

'Soon,' Kurt promised in a small voice, sitting himself up. 'We will soon.'

'Oh, Kurt,' he gushed, shuffling closer to him. 'No. No, we'll do it when you're ready. I don't care when – I'll wait forever for you, just as long as you're ready.'

A small, shy smile flitted onto his face. '_Really_?'

Blaine nodded, before he reached over him and began scrambling in his jacket he'd deposited in the grass beside their picnic hamper, which had once been full of food. It took a while for Blaine to find what he wanted, before he withdrew his hand and presented Kurt with a navy ring box.

'No,' he said instantly, as soon as he saw the box, making presumptions as to what was concealed inside it. 'Blaine, it's – We're – '

'Relax,' Blaine assured him, popping it open and showing his boyfriend the sparkling silver band inside. 'It's not an engagement ring. It's – Well, I was saving it until I left, but I guess now is a good time too. It's a promise ring. Usually devoted Christians wear them to show their promise to wait until marriage to have sex but… But this is _my_ promise, Kurt – my promise that what ever happens next year – where ever we choose to go – the distance won't matter; this is my promise that I will wait for you and want you, no matter how many miles there are between us and how many other beautiful men I meet. Kurt, this is my promise that I love you.'

'_Blaine_…' he gushed, watching as he lifted it out of the box. 'I…'

'I had it engraved,' Blaine went on, holding it so he could show him the fancy script that, in the moonlight, read _No Regrets; Just Love_. 'It's line from Katy Perry's "Teenage Dream" – the first song I sang to you… not that I expect you to – '

'I remember,' Kurt murmured, still in awe. 'It was the first day we met, when I was spying on you for Glee club. And then we had coffee and – '

He smiled softly, before asking nervously, 'Will you wear it?'

Kurt was nodding before he even realised it, watching with amazed eyes as Blaine took his hand and slipped it onto his ring finger, where his wedding ring would hopefully reside one day. But, until then, there was nothing more he wanted there.

'Will you wear one?' Kurt asked, once he'd finished admitting it in the moonlight. 'Y'know, to represent my promise to you?'

'You haven't made any promises to me yet,' Blaine teased, fishing another ring out of the ring box. 'Here.'

Kurt took it, unable to stop himself wondering, 'How did you know I'd ask you?'

'I didn't; my sister did,' Blaine confessed, explaining, 'Harmony helped pick them out and choose the engraving – then she realised that maybe you'd want to promise me something, so she brought another for us.'

'Oh,' was all Kurt replied, staring at the sparkling silver ring in his hands, before taking a deep breath and began 'Okay. Well… Ermm… I guess I want this to be my promise to always want you, Blaine, and miss you every time you're not here, with me…which I guess might be a lot next year – Oh, and my promise that you _will_ be my first; that I _want_ you to be my first because – this is my promise that I love you too.'

Blaine looked him in the eye, serious, admitting quietly, 'Kurt, I don't expect – '

'Hush up and let me put it on,' he told him, leaning forwards so he could slip it on his boyfriend's ring finger. 'There. Now you're mine.'

Chuckling, he leant in close to murmur against Kurt's lips, 'I've _always_ been yours.'

_Can you lie next to her,  
><em>_And confess your love,  
><em>_Your love,  
><em>_As well as your folly?_


End file.
